I'd Do Anything For You
by cpurple
Summary: Marshall Lee the Vampire King has finally told Fionna how he feels. However, right when their relationship gets started, a rival for the crown uses Marshall's love for her to try to steal the throne. How far is Marshall willing to go to get her back?
1. I like you

Marshall Lee's POV

I sat on a stool backstage at Gumball's castle, mindlessly strumming my guitar and thinking about Fionna. From the first time I saw her, back when I stole her and her cat's house, I knew I liked her. She was adventurous, funny, and more. Now, six months later, I decided I was going to tell her how I felt. Tonight was the Candy Kingdom bicentennial and after much begging, she had finally gotten me to agree to play at the ball.

I stood up and peeked through the curtain. Everyone in Aaa must have been in the main ballroom and yet I still managed to spot Fionna in the middle of the room. She wore a green dress that was trimmed with black lace and black flats to match. Of course, she had on her usual bunny hat. _"Oh glob,"_ I thought as I stared at her. _"She's so cute."_

She was talking to Gumbutt, of course. It was no secret that she had a crush on him for 2 years. The thought of him made me seethe with jealousy. How could Fionna fall for a guy like him? He was Mr. Goody Two-Shoes. He was never late, always polite, never even thought to pull a prank. Basically, the exact opposite of me. Not to mention he wore nothing but PINK! _"What's he got that I don't," _I mumbled.

"Master Marshall?" Peppermint Maid called. "Are you ready? You're due to go on in 2 minutes." I quickly spun around, my face pink with embarrassment. "Yeah, sure." I replied.

"Wonderful," she replied cheerfully (Why are Candy People always so happy? If I was considered food to half of Aaa, I wouldn't be dancing around smiling all the time). "Break a leg."

"Thanks," I mumbled and I floated over to join my band on stage. "You guys ready?"

They nodded and I heard Gumball announce us. "Now, for your entertainment, Marshall Lee the Vampire King and his band will perform!" The curtain opened and the guest started to applaud. My eyes fell on Fionna, who stood in the middle of the crowd clapping and smiling. _"Here we go,"_ I thought and started to play the first note of the song.

_**My head is stuck in the clouds  
>She begs me to come down<br>Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"  
>I told her, "I love the view from up here<br>Warm sun and wind in my ear  
>We'll watch the world from above<br>As it turns to the rhythm of love"**_

It was a softer song then what I was used to playing, but I chose it with Fionna in mind. The song reminded me of our time together and every time I heard it, I wanted to sing it to her and tell her what she meant to me. And plus Gumbutt said absolutely no punk rock at his party. What a loser.

_**We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love**_

It was strange how much I could relate to this song, almost as if it had been written for me. I stared at Fionna and was thrilled to see her return my gaze with a smile. _"Tonight,"_ I decided as I played. _"Tonight I'll tell you how I feel."_

Fionna's POV

_**My heart beats like a drum  
>A guitar string to the strum<br>A beautiful song to be sung  
>She's got blue eyes deep like the sea<br>That roll back when she's laughing at me  
>She rises up like the tide<br>The moment her lips meet mine**_

I loved to hear Marshall sing. He was completely different than when he was just hanging out. His voice became almost angelic and his eyes showed nothing but bliss, where they were usually filled with mischief. I was shocked to hear him play such a soft song. Marshall Lee loved punk rock and heavy metal and never missed the opportunity to show it. However, this was one of my favorite songs and I couldn't help but be happy that he decided to play it. I looked up and met Marshall's eyes. He smiled and continued to play.

_**We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love**_

_**When the moon is low  
>We can dance in slow motion<br>And all your tears will subside  
>All your tears will dry<strong>_

Marshall Lee's POV

_**And long after I've gone  
>You'll still be humming along<br>And I will keep you in my mind  
>The way you make love so fine<strong>_

_**We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love  
>Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love<strong>_

As we finished the song, the crowd roared with applause. Fionna had managed to push her way to the front and was cheering louder than anyone. I waved as the curtain fell. "That was great, guys!" Gumball exclaimed as her ran over. He looked over at me. "Thanks for playing Marshall. At first I was afraid to have you guys play. I assumed that you were going to play some of that head- banging trash you usually do, but Fionna insisted and you know how she can be. Gladly you surpassed my expectations though."

I forced a smile on my face, but inside I was fuming. He talked as if he spent every waking minute with Fionna, which he might have for all I know. Plus, he had totally insulted my music! "Thanks, man," I replied with a voice that I tried to make sound thankful but instead came out as a growl.

Gumball appeared flustered but tried to brush it off. "Well…umm...yes….well….please go enjoy the rest of the party."

"I think I will," I said. I turned to the band. "See you guys later."I turned to Gumball. "See you later Gummy." I floated off stage and joined the crowd, leaving Gumball there trying to hold back his obvious anger. He hated when I called him that. After a few minutes, I managed to find Fionna. She was talking to Cinnamon Buns but as soon as she saw me she ran over.

"That was incredible," she gushed. "I told Gumball you'd do awesome. At first he didn't want you to perform tonight. He thought some rock music would ruin the party or something. Sometimes he can be such a stick in the mud."

I smiled hearing her say that. "Thanks. Hey Fi, can I talk to you."

"Sure Marshy." She smiled. I loved it when she called me that. It made me know she liked me and I wasn't just another citizen of Aaa she had to protect. Not that I needed it.

I picked her up and flew her up on the roof of the castle. The view here was beautiful. The courtyard of the castle was filled with happy Candy People, dancing to music. Beyond the castle walls, the Kingdom was lit up with the soft light of streetlamps and even further than that, the dark grasslands stretched across the horizon.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Marshall," Fionna asked, snapping me back to reality.

I faltered for a second. I hadn't really thought this through. What was I going to say? "Umm…..Did you really like my song?"I stuttered. I know, Lame. But I really couldn't think of anything better.

She looked at me strangely. "Of course, Marshy. I already told you that."

I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and decided to just wing it. "Well…I sang it for you."

She suddenly leaped up in shock and fell off the roof. She would have plummeted to her death had I not quickly flew down and caught her. "You okay?" I giggled.

"Yeah," she laughed as we flew through the air. She suddenly became serious and looked up at me. "Did you really mean what you said back there? About singing that song for _me_?

I blushed. "Yeah, I did." I floated down and landed in the middle of a field. "Fionna…..I like you. I have ever since I met you and I'm tired of hiding it. I don't care what you say; I just want you to know how I feel.

I was expecting shock, confusion, even (though I hope she wouldn't do that above everything else) rejection. I can honestly say I was shocked when she pulled me down to her level and kissed me.


	2. Time to Break the News

Marshall Lee's POV

When I finally pulled away from Fionna, I was filled with questions. "What was _that_ all about?" I asked, full of shock.

Fionna giggled. "What do you mean, Marshy? What'd you expect?"

I tried to process what just happened. "So…are we like…together?"

Fionna shrugged. "I guess so. Is that what you want?"

"Of course I do!" I smiled nervously. "So…what now?"

Suddenly Fionna gasped. "OH GLOB! THE BICENTENNIAL! I completely forgot! Everyone going to flip out when they see we're not there! What will Cake think? OH MY GLOB MARSHALL! WHAT IS CAKE GOING TO SAY ABOUT THIS?"

I sighed, remembering Cake. She had made it well-known that she didn't trust me. She was convinced I was some evil, irresponsible punk (which I admit I kind of am). Even on a good day, she didn't want me anywhere near Fionna. How was she going to deal with us _dating_? I often told people I was the toughest thing in Aaa, but I admit even I was afraid of what Cake would do to me when she heard about this. "I guess we'd better go break the news, huh."

Fionna frowned. "Yeah, we'd better. C'mon, let's head back."

I was almost reluctant to go back to the ball. I just wanted this moment to last forever. But the longer we put this off, the worse it was going to be. Plus the longer I stood here, the more time I had to imagine the awful things Cake would try to do to mean when we broke the news. I picked Fionna up bridal-style and began the flight back to the castle.

Fionna's POV

As we flew back to the castle, I thought about what had happened back in the field. _"Marshall likes me?"_ I thought to myself. I had had a crush on him for a few years, ever since he had tried to take me and Cake's treehouse. He was super cute, funny, and tough. Unlike other royalties in Aaa, I didn't have to constantly save Marshall from danger. In fact, he had saved my skin on a couple of occasions. The moment he told me he liked me; it was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"We're here," he announced as we landed in the courtyard. He set me down. "You ready for this?"

I smiled weakly. "As much as I'll ever be."

Marshall smiled back. "It'll be fine. Let's do this."

Marshall Lee's POV

Fionna and I walked into the ballroom together. Gasps and whispers filled the room as people saw us walk in holding hands. People stared as we walked past, but a hiss in their direction and they quickly turned. We walked through the audience and finally found Cake talking to her boyfriend, Lord Monochromicron. "Hey Cake," Fionna said nervously.

"Hey baby, where have you been? You took off after Marshall… FIONNA!" Cake exclaimed as she turned and saw Fionna holding my hand. She glared at me. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH HER, YOU BLOOD-SUCKING FREAK?"

I clenched my fist and growled at Cake. Who did she think she was, insulting the Vampire King? "Watch it feline. I'll suck you dry faster than you can blink."

She hissed, "Try it fang-boy."

Just as I was about to lunge at Cake, Fionna pushed her way in between the two of us. "Stop it," she whispered angrily. "You're causing a scene."

I looked around and saw most of the guest staring at me and Cake.

"Both of you come with me…NOW." Fionna growled.

She dragged both of us into the corridor. "Cake, can I speak to you in private for a second?"

"Sure sweetie," she responded, shooting me a final death glare and following Fionna inside a nearby room. I sighed. "This is not going to end well," I mumbled.

Fionna's POV

"What on earth is going on between you and that, that _vampire_?" Cake hissed.

"Cake," I sighed. "Marshall isn't evil. He's just…different."

"_Different_? Last week he dyed me BLUE! Do you know how long it took me to wash that out? And now he's parading around the ball, holding your hand like you two are dating or something?"

"CAKE, WE **ARE** DATING!" I shouted. "HE TOLD ME HE LIKED ME!"

"HE WHAT!" Cake shouted. "Girl, you'd better spill the beans NOW!"

I groaned. "After he preformed, he came and told he needed to talk to me. We went into that field in the middle of the woods and he told me he liked me. And then we…." I blushed, thinking about the kiss.

"You what?" Cake asked. She gasped. "YOU DIDN'T!" I smiled nervously. "FIONNA!"

Marshall Lee's POV

_"Different? Last week he dyed me BLUE! Do you know how long it took me to wash that out? And now he's parading around the ball, holding your hand like you two are dating or something?"_

_ "CAKE, WE __**ARE**__ DATING!" Fionna shouted. "HE TOLD ME HE LIKED ME!"_

_ "HE WHAT!" Cake shouted. "Girl, you'd better spill the beans NOW!"_

"After he preformed, he came and told he needed to talk to me. We went into that field in the middle of the woods and he told me he liked me. And then we…." I blushed thinking about the kiss.

"You what?" Cake asked. She gasped. "YOU DIDN'T!" I smiled nervously. "FIONNA!"

Of course I eavesdropped. Like I was really going to just sit by the wall until they came out. I snickered as I remember the prank I pulled on Cake last week. I had added blue dye to her shampoo and for four days, she walked around blue from head to tail. It was one of the funniest things I had done in a while. I can't believe she's still upset about that. She had gotten most of the dye out. Mostly.

"_After he preformed, he came and told he needed to talk to me. We went into that field in the middle of the woods and he told me he liked me. And then we…." _

_ "You what?" Cake asked. She gasped. "YOU DIDN'T…FIONNA!"_

I smiled, remembering the kiss. I had been so shocked, I hadn't even thought about. Now, I leaned against the door thinking about it.

Suddenly, Cake opened the door. I tumbled into the room headfirst. "WERE YOU EAVESDROPPING ON US!" Fionna and Cake both shouted at the same time.

I shrugged sheepishly. Cake turned to Fionna. "You see what's wrong with this boy? You turn your back on him for five minutes and he's already causing more trouble. He's a no-good thug!"

I leaped to my feet, ready to fight. "Who are you calling a _thug_, mouse-breath?"

Cake brought out her claws," Watch it, night-stalker! Mama's got claws!"

"Bring it, pest!" I growled and lunged at Cake.

_**10 minutes later**_

"Did you really have to _claw_ him Cake?" Fionna groaned to Cake. We were in the emergency room at the Candy Kingdom Hospital. Cake and I got a little out of hand in our fight and now, Cake had a twisted ankle and I had some pretty deep scratches. I had tried to explain to Fionna that they would heal (vampires heal supernaturally fast), but she insisted we stop by to make sure they weren't infected.

"You heard what he called me! He was asking for it!" Cake whined.

"Whatever," Fionna huffed. "We still need to talk about this. It doesn't change how Marshall and I feel."

"You aren't thinking clearly baby!" Cake shouted, leaning forward in her bed. "He's not right for you! I don't want you dating him. In fact, I'm not so sure you should be able to hang out with him anymore. I think…"

"IT'S NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE!" Fionna suddenly jumped out of her chair, her fists clenched and her face was red with anger. "This is my decision, not yours. You are **not** in charge of me, Cake! I am old enough to make my own choices and if you don't agree, fine! But don't like you control me because you DON'T!"

Cake looked hurt. She looked at Fionna and then at me. For a second, I thought she might attack me again. Then, she sighed. "You're right baby. You're 16 now and you should know what you want. I may not like Marshall Lee but if you really think he'll make you happy, I trust you."

Fionna smiled. Her eyes started to water. "Thanks Cake. That means a lot." She walked over to Cake's bed and hugged her. I felt awkward just sitting there. I cleared my throat and Fionna turned and blushed.

"I think I'll head out now, if it's okay with you." I said. "I drop by the treehouse tomorrow, okay."

"Sure, Marshy," Fionna said. "Come by around noon, all right."

"It's a date," I said, and this time we both blushed. "See you tomorrow Fi."

I floated out of the room and ran smack into Gumball. "What are _you_ doing here?" I snarled. "Shouldn't you be at you ball or something?"

"I heard you and Cake got into a fight. Are you okay?" He replied.

"Yeah, I'm a vampire remember." I said slightly suspicious. Why was he _really_ here? Did he expect me to believe that he came all the way down here in the middle of a huge festival just to see if I was okay? I had been alive for a thousand years, I'm not an idiot. "So why'd you come down here?"

Gumball looked dead serious. "I need to talk to you. Alone. Follow me."

He began to walk down the hall. After a second, I followed him. _"What's his deal?"_ I thought as we walked. _"Is this about me and Fionna?" _


	3. The Conversation

Marshall Lee's POV

_"What does he want to talk about?"_ I thought as I followed Gumball through the Candy Castle. We walked through hallway after hallway and finally ended up outside Gumball's laboratory. Gumball pulled out a key ring and opened the door.

"Come inside Marshall," Gumball said and stepped inside the room. I cautiously followed him.

"Sit." I sat on a nearby stool and Gumball sat in one across from me.

"What's this about, Bubba?" He grimaced at the sound of his name but tried to brush it aside.

"Let's cut to the chase, Marshall." He sounded dead serious. "It is my understanding that after your performance, you and Fionna disappeared for about half an hour. When you two returned, you were said to be walking together and holding hands. Now I'm going to ask you a question and I want a straight answer." He looked me straight in the eyes. "Are you and Fionna dating?"

So that was what this was about! I leaped out of the chair, my eyes red with fury and my teeth clenched. "Why, Gumball? Would that be _so_ horrible for you? Because Glob forbid that _I_ get something _you_ want? Would that just kill you? Would it?"

"Marshall Lee, CALM DOWN." Gumball remained perfectly calm. I glared at him but finally sat down. "I just want to know. Fionna is important to me and I have a right to know something like this. Would you please just answer the question?"

I sighed. "Fine. Yes, we are dating. Now let me ask _you_ a question." I leaned forward in my stool. "Do you like Fionna?"

Gumball squirmed in his chair and blushed. "I'm afraid so." He saw the anger in my eyes. "But I have no intention of trying to steal Fionna away from you," he followed up quickly. He stood up and began to slowly walk around the laboratory. He stopped and looked at me. "Marshall, I have had feelings for Fionna for quite a while. However, I care about her feelings more than mine at the moment and if she wants to be with you, I'm not going to stand in her way. I don't mind if you date Fionna, I just want her to be happy. And if you think you will make her happy, you have my blessing."

I was shocked. I had never expected Gumball to actually admit his feelings for Fionna. I was even more surprised that he was actually okay with Fionna and me dating. "I…I…I don't know what to say. That's really noble of your. Thanks Gumball."

He gave a faint smile. "You're welcome." Suddenly he became serious again. He walked over and leaned in until he was a few inches away from me. I could smell the strawberry bubblegum that he was made of. "Listen to me, Marshall Lee. Fionna means the world to me and I would do anything for her. I'm perfectly fine with you dating her, but if you hurt her in anyway, I will personally find you. And end you." He backed up and walked behind me.

I tried to hold back a laugh. What did Pinky think he could do to _me_? I wasn't the Vampire King for nothing. I'm the toughest of the tough. Did he really think he could take me out? "Gumball, I hate to be a jerk, but do you really think you could…" Suddenly, something whizzed by my ear. I looked down and saw a few of my hairs on the floor. A red dagger stuck in the wall across from me. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" I shouted.

Gumball walked over and ripped the dagger out of the wall. "Demon's blood," he said quietly. "It can kill anything." He looked at me with a mischievous smile on his face. "Even vampire kings."

I laughed softly. "You know something? You're alright, Gummy."

He laughed. "Stop calling me that, _Marshy._"

"Whatever. See you later," I said and floated out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, I was finally home. I closed the door and floated onto my bed. _"What a day." _I thought to myself. _"I got a girlfriend and a best friend."_


	4. The Date

**Thanks for all the great reviews. Hope you guys are like reading the story as much as I love writing it. I'll probably get to the action next chapter. I want to build up the relationship first. Sorry the last chapter was so short, this one will be better. Please rate and review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll upload. Enjoy this chapter!**

Fionna's POV

The next morning, I got up before the sun. I couldn't sleep. I was too excited about my date with Marshall today. Cake was still fast asleep so I quietly got out of bed and headed downstairs. I put the coffee on and sat down on the couch to play BMO. A while later, Cake came down and joined me in a game of Guardians of Moonbeam. Suddenly, she paused the game. "Well, it's 10 o'clock; we better get you ready for your date. C'mon girl."

I looked over at her. "You're really okay with me and Marshall Lee dating, Cake?"

She sighed, "Fionna, I just want what's best for you. If you think Marshall is right for you, then I'm happy."

I hugged her. "Thanks, Cake."

She hugged me back. "You're welcome, baby. Now let's go get you all dolled up."

We went upstairs and Cake started to go through my closet, tossing clothes out. "Here we go," she said and pulled out an outfit. She held out a white skirt, a long blue striped t- shirt, and gold heart pendant.

"It's perfect," I quickly put it on. "How do I look?"

"Hmmm…Oh, almost forgot your hat!" Cake ran over to m nightstand and grabbed my bunny hat. I put it on. "Perfect. Well, it's only 10:30. What do you want to do till Marshall comes over?"

"Another round of Guardians of Moonlight?" I asked.

"Alright, but I'm going to kick your butt!"

"You wish!"

Marshall Lee's POV

"Ugggh, the biggest date of my life! Where am I going to take her! What should I wear! WHY IS THIS SO GLOBBING TOUGH?" I shouted, slamming my bedroom door and waking up Schwabbla, my zombie cat. I had been on tons of dates in my hundreds of years of life, but I was freaking out over this one. I had been waiting for this moment for two years and I was not about to mess this up. Finally, I decided on a red plaid shirt, black skinny jeans and my brown Converses. I looked at the clock. "Glob, it's already 11:30! I got to get going or I'll be late." I grab my black umbrella and my axe-bass and flew over to Fionna and Cake's treehouse. I got there at 12:05 and rang the doorbell. She looked through the window and smiled. "Marshall Lee! You got here!"

"Oh course I did, Fi. I wouldn't miss this for the world." She opened up the door and gave me a hug. I looked at her outfit and my jaw dropped. She looked so cute! _"Of course, she always looks cute,"_ I thought to myself. "You look awesome!" I said.

She blushed. "Thanks Marshy! Come on in!" She ran inside and I floated after her. I sat on the couch and she brought over a huge bowl of strawberries.

"Thanks Fi, I'm starving!" I picked one up and sucked the color out of it.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked. I nearly choked. With all my panicking, I had forgotten to think of something to do. "Marshall! Are you okay?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What do you wanna do?"

"Well, we could go pixie-smashing. That'd be fun, right?" she said.

"Sure, let's go!" I sighed with relief. I scooped Fionna up and we flew over to the forest.

Fionna's POV

After a couple hours of pixie-smashing, we were exhausted. "Why don't we head over to my house and watch a movie?" Marshall asked.

"Sure!" I said happily.

He picked me up and flew us over to his cave. He opened the door to his little house and let me in. "You pick a movie and I'll go make some popcorn."

"Okay," I said. I walked over to his movie library and sifted through the DVD's. Almost all of them had gore and blood on the cover. Finally, I pulled out a dusty DVD just as Marshall floated back in with a bowl of popcorn and two cherry sodas.

"What'd you got there?" He asked.

"Something called _The Exorcist_. What's that? I've never heard of it." I asked, holding it up.

He frowned. "It's this movie from _way_ before the Mushroom Wars. I don't think we should watch that. It's really, really scary. The first time I saw it, I didn't sleep for a week."

I laughed. "Please, I'm an adventurer. I can handle anything. Let's watch it!"

"Are you sure?" Marshall asked

I put my hands on my hips. "Marshall, I can handle it."

Marshall Lee's POV

I knew that we shouldn't watch the movie. It scared _me_, and I spent the first hundred years of my life in the Nightosphere. It was one of the scariest movies I had ever seen. But, Fionna had insisted, so I finally relented. I prepared myself for the worst.

15 minutes into the movie, she leaned over and whispered, "See, this isn't so bad."

"You'll see."

By the middle of the movie, she was gripping my arm so tight that she was leaving bruises. I smiled mischievously, "Are you scared yet?" I whispered.

"N-n-n-n-no," she stammered. Suddenly, she screamed and sent the bowl of popcorn flying. "Maybe just a little," she giggled.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "Don't worry, I got you."

Fionna blushed and snuggled closer.

Fionna's POV

At the end of the movie, I took a deep breath and looked at Marshall. "Okay, I'll admit it. That movie scared the BAZOOBS out of me."

He laughed, "I told you so. Do you really want to walk yourself home? I could always fly you home if you got the _frights_."

I socked him hard in the arm. "Shut up! I want to walk home. I like the fresh air." I got up and walked over to the door.

"Hey, Fi!" I turned around and looked at him.

"What, Marshy?"

"Check this out!" He rolled his eyes back in his head, stuck out his fangs, and quickly spun his head around and around. Then, he stopped and looked at me. "Pretty cool, huh?"

I didn't want to admit that he had absolutely terrified me. "Yeah, see you later okay?"

"Of course." He floated over and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. "See you, Fi."

"Bye, Marshy." I walked outside and started to walk through the woods. After 15 minutes of walking, I was starting to regret telling Marshall Lee that I'd walk myself home. That movie had totally freaked me out and every little noise would make me jump. Suddenly, I heard a branch snapped and quickly turned around.

"Hello?" I said quietly. Nothing responded. "Is someone out there?" Still silence.

I kept walking. Then, I heard leaves rustling. I flipped around and walked toward the noise. Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed and swung my fist, making contact with flesh. I heard a hiss and a cry of pain. "Fionna, what the PLUM was that?"

Realizing it was just Marshall Lee, I sighed with relief. "Holy cow, you scared me Marshall."

He sat on the ground, doubled over in pain. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. Glob, I think you bruised my liver."

"I'm really sorry, Marshy." I put out my hand and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

He groaned. "Yeah, babe. I'm fine."

"What are you doing out here? I almost had a heart attack."

He held out my green pack. I must have forgotten it at his house. "You left this."

"Oh Glob, thanks." I reached out and grabbed it. "I'm super sorry for attacking you Marshall."

"That's fine," he said. "Are you sure that you're okay to walk the rest of the way? You're obviously pretty freaked out."

"Yeah, I'm not going to make you fly me home after I punched your lights out."

"Hey," he said standing up straight. "You really think you could hurt the Vampire King?"

I giggled and poked him in the side. He groaned and grabbed his side. "Not hurt, huh?" I said.

He laughed. "Maybe just a little. But seriously, I'll take you home." He picked me up, and within 20 minutes, I was home. "Here we go." he said as he put me down at the front door.

"Thanks, Marshy." I said.

"You're welcome, Fi." He started to float away. Suddenly, Cake burst through the front door.

"FIONNA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? IT'S 10 O'CLOCK! GET IN HERE!"

Marshall started to laugh. Cake glared at him and he stopped. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"You better be." she said. She dragged me inside and closed the door. "Girl, why are you so late?"

"Sorry, Cake," I said. "We were watching a movie and we lost track of time."

"Fine," Cake sighed. "How was your date?"

I thought about what had happened that night. "Eventful." I said and started to laugh.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please rate and review!**


	5. The Rival

Thanks for the amazing reviews! You guys are awesome. I hope you like this chapter. I finally got to the action! Please keep reviewing!

Fionna's POV

Me and Marshall Lee were walking through the forest late at night. We had been dating for about two weeks now. Word had somehow gotten out and now it seemed half of Aaa was talking about "the new couple." I tried to ignore it, but it was getting annoying. Everywhere I went, there was somebody else with some stupid question or remark.

"Hey, there's the Vampire King's new Girl!"

"Are you really dating the _Vampire King_?"

"Is Marshall Lee a good kisser?"

Even Ice Queen was in on the secret. I had been over there last week to save Wildberry Prince. Right in the middle of our battle, she stopped shooting icicles at me and asked, "Are you really dating Marshall Lee?"

I had faltered and looked at her shocked. "What?"

"Are you and Marshall Lee going out?" she repeated, perfectly calm.

Knowing avoiding the question would only lead to more pestering, I decided just to answer. "Yeah."

"Oh," she said. She was quiet for a moment and then asked, "Isn't he like the Vampire King or something?"

"Yeah," I responded, still confused why she was asking. "Why?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Well, I never got to date him and I always wanted to marry a king. But I guess he's off the market now, huh?"

At which point I jumped up and smacked her in the head, saved Wildberry Prince and got the math out of there. When I told Marshall about this, he had laughed and said, "Well that's what you got to expect when you're dating the sexiest man in Aaa." I then commenced to punch him the stomach.

"HEY FI! ARE YOU OKAY! I'VE CALLED YOU LIKE A BAZILLION TIMES!" Marshall suddenly shouted, snapping me out of my flashback. I turned to him. "What Marshy?"

"I just asked you if you want to head over to my place and hang out. Aren't you paying attention?" he asked.

"Sorry, just daydreaming. Sure, let's go!"

He picked me up and we started to fly over to his house. However, when we got closer, I noticed someone standing in front of Marshall's cave. "Hey Marshall!" I screamed, trying to make myself heard over the wind. "There's some guy standing in front of your house."

Suddenly, Marshall stopped in midair. "Oh Glob no!" he shouted.

"Who is that?" I asked, slightly worried. Marshall wasn't intimidated by anyone. Who was this guy that got Marshall so worked up?

"I'll tell you later," he said, now serious. He looked me in the eyes. "Fi, I need you to listen to me, okay?"

I nodded, my eyes wide with fear. What was going on?

"I need you to stay behind me when we get down there, alright. Don't talk to this guy and no matter what happens, don't try and take him on, understand?"

I was more confused than ever but I nodded.

"Good," Marshall Lee said quietly and started to fly towards his home again. As we got closer, I was able to see the stranger more clearly. It was a man, with spiky red hair, bright green eyes, a long black trench coat, black pants and a black dress shirt. He was tall, probably even taller than Marshall, and was the same blueish-gray as Marshall. _"He must be a vampire too,"_ I thought to myself. The man spotted Marshall and smiled, showing a pair of fangs. We finally touched down at the mouth of Marshall's cave. Marshall stood in front of me, but I still managed to see the stranger approach Marshall Lee.

"Remember what I said," Marshall whispered to me. "No matter what, happens, don't get involved."

"Alright," I said quietly, but inside I was thinking, _"What does he think is going to happen?"_

Marshall Lee's POV

"What are you doing here, Cade?" I spat out. I was practically seething with anger. I hadn't seen this guy in a hundred years. Why had he just randomly showed up? I stayed in front of Fionna, trying not to let him see her.

He laughed. "What's wrong, Marshall Lee? Not happy to see me?" he cackled. Suddenly, he spotted Fionna behind me. His eyes gleamed and his fangs popped out. "What's this," he asked, taking a step closer. I pushed Fionna further behind me. "Is that a human I see?"

"You keep away from her," I growled.

"Oh, what's the matter, Marshall," he mocked. "Is she your little girlfriend?" Seeing me blush, he began to laugh. "Oh, she _is_? Oh, this is just _too_ good! The Vampire King has fallen in love with a _human_!" He stopped laughing and became serious. "Do you really think it'll work? Do you plan to just watch as she gets old and dies? Or will you to change her into one of us? What do you plan to do, Marshall Lee?"

"SHUT UP!" I roared, my fist clenched and my fangs out. "If you don't have any reason for being here, will you just get out of here!"

He smirked. "Fine, I'll cut to the chase. You're no longer fit to rule. You never visit the Nightosphere, you associate yourself with mortals, and now you're dating a _human_. Face it Marshall Lee. You've gone soft. It's time to let someone else have the throne and that someone should be me."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" I yelled. I began to transform into my bat form. I grew up to a height of ten feet and sprouted wings. "LEAVE NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Cade remained perfectly calm. "This is your final warning, Marshall Lee. Surrender the crown to me and things won't have to get ugly."

I took a step towards him. "THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET UGLY IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Suit yourself." Cade started to float off. "We'll meet again, Marshall Lee." He turned and smiled at Fionna. "And so will we, my dear." Then he quickly flew away.

I transformed myself back into my human form and walked over to Fionna. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Marshall," she said, her voice sounding grave. "Who was that?"

I sighed. "Come inside, I'll explain."

We walked into my house and Fionna sat down on the couch, staring at me expectantly. I sat down next to her.

"That was Cade Douglass." I started. "About two hundred years ago, his family ruled the Nightosphere. They were horrible tyrants and abused the citizens of the Nightosphere. Finally, my mother raised an army and overthrew his family. She ruled for a while, but after about 100 years, my mother passed on the crown to me. Then, Cade started showing up. He had never gotten over losing the crown and was determined to have the crown. He's tried to raise numerous rebellions but all of them have failed. The last time I faced him, I threatened to imprison him in the dungeons of the Nightosphere. He's kept quiet since then. But now that he's returned, there's no telling what he could planning."

Fionna had been quiet the whole time I told her my story. Now, she sat there, pondering what I had just told her. "So, what now?"

I ran my hands through my hair. "I'd better contact my mother and tell her to notify the Council. They'll decide what we should do about him."

Fionna looked nervous. She put her hand over mine. "Marshall, what if this guy comes after you? If he's really as desperate for the crown as you say, there's no telling what he could be capable of."

I smiled at the feeling of her hand over mine. "Don't worry Fi. Cade may want the crown, but I'm the Vampire King for a reason. It's going to make more than some nutty rival to take me down. You should probably head home though. I have a lot to do now that Cade's back. We won't be able hang out much today."

"Sure," Fionna said. She kissed me on the cheek and headed towards the door. Just then, I remembered what he said when he left. "Fionna, wait!"

"What is it?" she said, spinning around.

"You'd better be careful as well. He'll do anything to get the crown and he may try to come after the people close to me. And now that he's met you, he might come after you."

Fionna smiled. "Marshall, I battle monsters for a living. If some jerk vampire thinks he can take me out, he's got another thing coming."

I pulled her close. "Don't underestimate him Fionna. He's absolutely ruthless and there's no telling what he may try. I don't want to lose you."

She blushed and hugged me. "Don't worry, Marshy. I'll be careful."

She walked out and started heading for home. _"If he comes after you, I'll kill him,"_ I swore.

Fionna's POV

When I got back to the treehouse, I told Cake about Cade. She, like Marshall Lee, was terrified that he may come after me.

"Fionna, this guy sounds dangerous. If he knows how much you mean to Marshall, he might try to come after you."

"Cake, I can handle myself. If he tries anything, I'll be ready."

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. Cake was out on a date with Lord Monochromicorn so I went and answered it. Standing outside, was Cade Douglass.

"Hello there, Fionna. Did you miss me?" he said smirking.

I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. I quickly pulled out my sword. "What are you doing here?" I shouted angrily, bringing my sword to his throat.

"Easy, Fionna," he said pushing it aside. "These things can be sharp. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"How do you know my name?" I said cautiously.

"I've been watching you, Fionna." He said, taking a step towards me. I raised my sword again. "You mean an awful lot to Marshall Lee, don't you? I'm sure he'd do anything to get you back if something was to happen to you. Maybe even give up the crown."

"You'd better keep away from me," I warned. He laughed.

"Sorry, Fionna," he said, taking another step towards me. I took a step back, my back now pressed against the door. "You're coming with me."

"I don't think so," I replied, and swung my sword at him. He stepped out of the way and laughed.

"Don't make this difficult," he cackled. He pulled out a small bag and threw a yellow powder in my face. Immediately, I felt sleepy.

"There now," he cooed as I began to fall into a deep sleep. "Isn't this much easier?" I fell to the ground. I tried to stay awake but it soon became impossible. As I drifted into sleep, I heard Cade laugh, "Let's see what the Vampire King says about this." Then, darkness.


	6. Kidnapped!

Hope you liked the last chapter. I'm so excited to get to the action part. Please continue to read and rate! Thanks for reading my story. You guys are great!

Fionna's POV

I woke up in a dark cell. I groaned and stood up. Suddenly, I remembered how I got here. "Oh Glob!" I shouted. "That dirty, rotten, evil skunkbag!"

Suddenly, Cade appeared. "Did somebody call my name?" he said with an evil smile on his face.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I screamed, leaping up. "What do you think this will accomplish, you butt!"

He laughed. "Are you really that naive?" Seeing my confused look, he continued. "What do you think that the Vampire King will do when he hears that his _girlfriend's_ been kidnapped by his rival? He'll be willing to do anything to get her back. Even hand over the crown."

"YOU'RE INSANE! If you really think Marshall's going to give up the crown for _me_, you're even dumber than you look."

He smiled and chuckled as he walked away. "We'll see."

I sat down. _"What if Marshall does come looking for me? He isn't really crazy enough to give up the throne for me, is he?" _I sighed and buried my face in my hands. _"Marshall, don't do anything stupid."_

Marshall Lee's POV

"Alright mother, you speak to the Council, and I'll try and keep an eye on Cade. I'll talk to you later. Good-bye." I hung up the phone and fell onto the couch with a sigh. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Glob, why did Cade have to show up now?"I thought out loud. "Oh, well.That's enough dealing with Cade for now." I decided to swing by Fi's house. It had been two days since I had seen her. Plus, I was still worried that Cade would try to come after her. _"Maybe I'll just drop by and see if she's okay."_

I got up and put on my sunhat and grabbed my umbrella. I flew outside and made my way over to Fionna and Cake's treehouse. "Fionna," I called as I banged on the front door. Five minutes later, I was still waiting outside. I knocked even harder. "Fionna! Are you home?" Finally, Cake opened the door. Her eyes were red and there were tear-stains running down her fur.

"Marshall Lee! It's you!" She choked out.

"Cake, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's…it's…Fionna," she half-sobbed.

Immediately, I grew tense. "What's wrong? Is she okay? Cake, what happened?" I babbled.

Cake sighed. "I don't know. Come inside, I'll explain." She walked inside. I floated quickly behind her. She sat on the couch.

"Cake, what's going on?" I asked. Suddenly, she burst into tears. I sat there awkwardly. I wasn't quite sure how to handle this. "There, there." I said as I stiffly patted her on the back. Finally, she stopped and sat up.

"Sorry," she sighed. She took a deep breath and sat up straight. "Two days ago, after Fionna left your house, I left her to go on a date with Lord Monochromicorn. When I got back, she wasn't here. I thought she must have gone out adventuring or something. And now, I haven't seen here in two days. I went out and looked for here. I even asked around Aaa. But no one's seen her." She held back another sob. "Oh. Marshall, I'm so worried. What if something terrible happened to her? What should I do?"

I tried to appear calm, however on the inside I was just as worried as Cake was. I already had a pretty good guess where Fionna was. "Don't worry, Cake." I said. "I swear I'll get her back."

Cake looked at him in shock. "How will you do that? Marshall Lee, do you know where she is?"

I sat there quietly. If I told Cake that I thought Cade had Fionna, she'd want to come with me to save her. I couldn't put Cake through that much danger, Fionna would kill me.

"Marshall Lee, if you know where Fionna is and you don't tell me, so help me, I'll shred you into a million pieces and scatter them across Aaa. Tell me where my baby girl is NOW!"

I sighed, "I think a vampire named Cade Douglass took her. Did Fionna tell you who he is?"

Cake leapt up, her claws out and her eyes red. "THAT BUTT TOOK MY FIONNA! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"No, Cake!" I shouted. "You have no idea how dangerous the Nightosphere is! You wouldn't last one second there! Do you really think I'm going take you with me?"

"You don't expect me to just sit here and trust Fionna's life in you, do you?" Cake shouted.

"Cake, I know I'm not your favorite person in the world, but I love Fionna more than you could ever know!" I shouted, leaping up. "I'd do anything to get her back. I'd die to keep her safe and I swear I'll get her back!"

Cake looked at me for a second. She sighed and sat down. "Alright Marshall, I trust you. Go get my baby back."

I gave her a hug. "I will. I promise."

Fionna's POV

I fell down, exhausted. I had been kicking at the bars, scratching at the floor, even trying to pull apart the door in a mad attempt to escape for hours. I could barely stand and I was gasping for air.

Cade showed up again. "Enjoying yourself?" He said sarcastically.

"What do you think, you psycho!" I screamed.

"You might as well save your energy," Cade laughed. "Your boyfriend will be here to save you soon. And then the crown will be mine!"

I threw myself against the bars of the cell. "I swear that when I get out of here, I will destroy you!"

He laughed. "How adorable, the _human girl_ thinks she can destroy me!" He grabbed my wrists tightly. I winced in pain. He leaned in close to me. "You have no idea who you're dealing with." He let go of me and walked away.

I sat back down and looked at my wrists. Huge, purple bruises had already started to form on my wrists. There was no way I could face power like that. I was stuck here unless someone saved me. "Marshall, where are you?" I thought quietly. "I need you."

Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I promise I'll be quicker next time!


	7. A Meeting

Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! You guys are the best! Just a heads-up, in the end of the story, Fionna will still be human, Marshall Lee will still be a vampire, and Fionna WON'T be pregnant. I know a lot of stories do that, but that reminds me a little too much of Twilight. Hope you still like my story. Enjoy this chapter!

Marshall Lee's POV

I raced through the sky, flying faster than I had ever gone before. _"I can't believe that psycho kidnapped Fionna!"_ I raged in my mind. _"Doesn't he know I'll WASTE him? I'll tear apart the entire Nightosphere to find her if I have to! That jerk better be ready for the fight of his life!"_

I finally reached the dark woods that held the portal to the Nightosphere. It was far away from the other kingdoms of Aaa to keep anyone from finding it. But just in case, the portal is well protected to spells and hexes. Only, vampires and other Nightosphere citizens could open it. I flew down and made my way to the center of the woods. I came to a huge black tree and placed my hand on it. Suddenly, the tree started to glow and hum. I removed my hand and a deep crack formed where it had been. The crack grew into a hole big enough to walk through. A staircase formed from the entrance deep into the darkness. I began to float down into the depths of the Nightosphere. It soon became pitch black but I knew the way so well, I didn't need to see. Once I had reached the bottom of the staircase, I came to a door lit by two torches. I knocked five times, waited four seconds, and then knocked twice. The door opened and a small green troll stood in the doorway.

"Welcome, your majesty," he said, bowing low.

"Hey, Charles." I responded. "How are things?"

"Fine, my lord." He replied. "What brings you back to the Nightosphere?"

"Important business," I answered as I floated past him. I turned around. "Can you do me a favor, Charles?"

"Of course, sir," he said. "What do you need?"

"Don't tell anyone I'm here." I smiled, revealing my fangs. "I want them to be surprised."

I flew through the streets of the Nightosphere, waving at various people as I passed them. People came out of their houses and parents pointed me out to their children. I wasn't surprised. Being a kind had its perks. I continued through the streets of the city. I made my way to the castle. The guards stepped aside and the gates opened. I flew through the main corridor and up to the throne room. I opened the door and came face to face with a tall woman with blue-gray skin, a tight bun and a mahogany pantsuit. She was speaking to a man who sat next to her at a small table, but stopped when she saw me. She looked at me in shock and stood up. She motioned for him to leave and then turned back to me.

"Marshall Lee, I didn't know you were in the Nightosphere!" she exclaimed.

I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. "Hey."

She looked at me for a second and then smiled. She opened her arms. "Doesn't your mother get a hug?" She stepped towards me and engulfed me in a huge hug. I stood there stiffly for a moment and then cautiously returned the hug. The last time I had seen my mother, we had parted on bad terms. I was tired of ruling the kingdom and had wanted to take a journey through Aaa. She had argued that it was my duty as her son to rule, but my mind was made up. She took over as a figurehead, though I still held most of the power and made major decisions. I hadn't spoken to her for almost a year, and that was because Fionna had brought her from the Nightosphere. I still blushed when I thought about that moment. Fionna had totally embarrassed me by revealing my feelings for my mom, and then nearly killed here before she sent here back to the Nightosphere. There were times when I wanted to rebuild our relationship, but I was too proud to take the first step. "You're not mad at me?"

She stepped back and laughed. "Marshall Lee, I may be undead, but I'm not heartless. You're my son, after all! Do you really think that I'm not going to welcome my own son home after twenty years?"

I shrugged and smiled at her. "Mom, I'm really sorry that I haven't been around for a while. I meant to come by sooner, but I got caught up in things. I…"

She put up a hand to stop me. "Enough Marshall. I forgive you. I know what it's like to be young and to just want to hang out." She sat down and motioned for me to sit across from her. "So," she started. "This is about Cade, isn't it?"

I became serious again. "Yeah. Mom, he kidnapped Fionna."

She looked at me, confused. "Fionna? You mean that adventuress girl you told me about? The one who nearly killed last time I was in Aaa. Why would he take her?"

I shifted in my seat, nervously. I had been afraid of telling my mom that I was dating a human. I was terrified she'd freak out and refuse to let me see her again. "Well…I'm kind of…dating her."

She stared at me in shock. Then she started to laugh. "Well it's about time!" she chuckled.

"WHAT!" I yelled, totally surprised. "You aren't upset."

"Please Marshall," she sighed. "I'm not blind. I saw the way you looked at her the last time I was up there. It's obvious that you're crazy for her."

"But…but…doesn't it bother you that she's human?" I stammered.

She became serious. "You're almost 1000 years old, Marshall," she said quietly. "I assume that you're old enough to know what's best for you. If you really like her, I'm not going to stop you."

"Thanks, Mom. That really means a lot to me." I said happily. Then, I remembered the reason I had come. "Mom, I need to get her back. Do you have any idea where Cade is?"

She smiled and stood up. "Actually, I do. Ever since we got your call, the Council has been tracking him. She pulled out a map and unrolled it on the table. He is currently right here." She pointed to an area towards the outskirts of the Nightosphere. "He's in an abandoned castle right near the edge of the kingdom." She looked up at me. "Marshall, this could be very dangerous. Do you need any help rescuing this girl?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." I answered. "This is between me and Cade."

"I understand," she nodded. She gave me a hug, and this time I returned it warmly. "Be careful."

"I will," I responded quietly. "Bye, Mom." I started to float out of the room."

"Marshall Lee," she called out. "Wait." I stopped and turned.

"When you're done rescuing this girl, I want you two to stop by the castle." She smiled. "I'd like to meet this girl when she's not ramming a sword into my neck."

I laughed. "Sure, Mom. See you soon." I floated out of a nearby window and headed towards the direction of Cade's lair. _"I'm coming to get you, Fi."_ I thought. _"Hang on."_

Hope you like how the story is going. I am really enjoying writing this. Please read and rate! New update soon!t


	8. Rescue

_**Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy this chapter!**_

Fionna's POV

I sat in my cell, tracing the ground with my finger. It had been four days since I had been kidnapped by Cade and I was exhausted. I had been trying to get out whenever Cade wasn't around, to no prevail. I was ready to give up, but I knew I couldn't. I had to get out before Marshall Lee showed up. If he got here, there was no telling how far he would go. If he gave up the crown, Cade would ruin the Nightosphere. I had been here long enough to see that he was self-centered and didn't care about the people of the Nightosphere. He just wanted the power of being King. Just then, Cade walked up with an evil smile on his face.

"What do you want, you butt?" I murmured, not looking up. He was the last person I wanted to talk to right now.

"I just thought you might like to know that several of my spies have spotted your _boyfriend_ in town." he said.

I froze. Marshall Lee was in the Nightosphere? What was I going to do?

"He should be here any day now, so you might as well stop trying to escape," he continued. When he saw the shock on my face, he laughed. "Did you really think I didn't know you were trying to escape? How dumb do you think I am?"

"Pretty dumb," I muttered under my breath, soft enough so that he couldn't hear me. As he left, I started to panic. Marshall was already here. There was no way I could escape before he got here. Before, I was sure he wouldn't give up the crown for me. But now that he came all the way here, I wasn't so sure. When Marshall got upset, he didn't always think clearly. I had known him for three years and he could make pretty rash decisions in the heat of the moment._ "Don't do anything you're going to regret, Marshall Lee,"_ I thought to myself.

Marshall Lee's POV

I was half way to Cade's castle when my cell phone rang. "Glob! Who would call me right now?" I muttered. I pulled out my phone and answered it. "Yeah?" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Marshall Lee! Are you insane?" the voice on the other end yelled.

"Gumball?" I asked. Why was Pinky upset with me? "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything?"

"How could you not tell me that Fionna got kidnapped by some vampire?" he shouted.

I swore under my breath. Now I had to deal with another worried friend? "Who told you?"

"Cake, I went to invite her and Fionna to my party next week, and I find out she's been kidnapped and went off to save her! Why wouldn't you tell me?"

I sighed. It had crossed my mind to call Gumball, but he would only try and come. "Because I knew you'd want to come save her, and I can't afford to have anyone else to watch out for."

"Marshall, I get that, but you could have at least told me. We're supposed to be friends now."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." I sighed. "But I couldn't take any chances. I have to save her, Gumball."

"I know you do. I'm sorry for overreacting," he replied.

"I understand. I know you care about her too. I'm going to get her back though."

"You had better, or I will. Good luck, Marshall Lee."

"Thanks, Pinky." I heard him groan at the sound of my nickname for him. Then he hung up. I thrust my phone back into my pocket. Ever since the bicentennial, Gumball and I had gotten along pretty well. I still thought he was pretty prissy, but he was good listener and gave great advice. He a little bit like an older brother, pun intended.

I finally made it to the castle. It was dark and looked totally abandoned. Yet, I saw ten guards standing outside. Cade was definitely here. I turned invisible and floated past them. I didn't have time to fight anymore guys than I was going to have to. My family had lived here about a hundred years ago, until the capital had been moved. Luckily, I still remembered where everything was. I floated down a few flights of stairs until I was finally in the dungeon. I passed many empty cells. Finally, I stopped in front of a cell. A small girl sat in the back of the cell with her back to me. I became visible again.

"Fionna?" I whispered. The figure turned around. I heard a small gasp.

"Marshall Lee? Is that really you?" The girl got up and stepped forward into the light. I sighed with relief. It was Fionna. She smiled. "You came!" she exclaimed quietly.

"Of course I did! Did you really think I'd leave you here?" I grabbed the lock and pulled it apart. Being a vampire had its advantages. "C'mon, we have to get out of here before Cade shows up." I whispered. I grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up. I started to float away when I heard Fionna yell and felt her being wrenched out of my hand. I turned around and saw Cade holding her tightly.

"Going somewhere, Marshall Lee?" he cackled.

"Let her go Cade!" I growled. "This is between you and me."

He laughed. "I'd love to, but first you have to do something for me."

"What do you want?" I asked, already knowing his answer.

"What do you think Marshall Lee? I want what is rightfully mine! Give me the crown!"

"How about I give you a punch in the face instead!" I roared. My eyes tinted red and my fangs popped out.

"Careful, Marshall Lee," he taunted. He pulled Fionna closer. I froze. "You wouldn't want your little girlfriend getting hurt would you? One more move and I'll suck her dry."

I calmed down. I couldn't let him hurt her.

"Marshall, don't do it!" Fionna cried out, struggling against Cade's grasp. "It's not worth it!"

"What's it going to be, Marshall Lee?" Cade asked. "Your girlfriend or the throne?"

"Don't, Marshall!" Fionna yelled again.

I looked at her then at Cade. What was I going to do? I loved Fionna more than anything, and everyone was counting on me to get her back. But, the people of the Nightosphere were counting on me too. Cade would ruin the Nightosphere and the people would suffer with him ruling. Yet, how would Aaa survive without Fionna keeping them safe?

"I'm tired of waiting, Marshall." Cade groaned. "Time to choose."

_**Well, what is Marshall going to do? Will he save Fionna, or keep the Nightosphere safe? Please read and review!**_


	9. The Decision

_**Thank you guys so much for all the amazing reviews. You guys are the greatest! Hope you like this chapter. **_

Marshall Lee's POV

_"I'm tired of waiting, Marshall." Cade groaned. "Time to choose."_

I had made my decision. I cared about the citizens of my kingdom, but I wasn't going to just leave Fionna here with Cade.

"I choose Fionna," I growled quietly.

She gasped. "Marshall, no!" she yelled. "Think about the good of the Nightosphere! Don't make everyone suffer just for me!"

"I'm not going to lose you," I sighed. I looked at Cade. "Give her back. Now."

"First, I want the deed to the title of Vampire King," he said with a wicked smile. He knew he had won.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small black jewel. It gave off an eerie green glow and hung from a golden chain. Whoever possessed it had full right to the throne. Everyone, even the Council, would be forced to recognize Cade as the Vampire King. If anyone refused, they could be imprisoned in the dungeons of the Nightosphere for the rest of eternity.

"Take it, you psycho," I growled, tossing it at him. Then, I grabbed Fionna and pulled her away from him.

"Good-bye, Marshall Lee the _Ex-_Vampire King," Cade taunted. I ignored him, picked up Fionna and flew out of the castle. Once we had left the castle grounds, I landed in the middle of a dense forest and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank Glob you're safe," I whispered.

She pushed me away, her eyes filled with anger and confusion. "Marshall Lee," she yelled. "How could you just give away the crown like that? The Nightosphere is doomed! I can't believe that you think I'm more important than every citizen of the Nightosphere!"

I blushed and was about to say something when she stepped forward and kissed me. When she pulled away, she said. "That's the most incredible thing anyone has ever done for me."

I blushed. "What choice did I have, Fi?" I replied. "I wasn't going to let that guy keep you. Aaa couldn't survive without you, Cake would kill me, and…" I stopped, almost afraid to say the words out loud.

"What, Marshy?" Fi asked.

"I…I love you." I muttered, just loud enough for her to be able to hear. "I love you way too much to lose you so soon." She smiled and her eyes began to water.

"I love you too, Marshy," she whispered and hugged me. Suddenly, she stepped away and became serious again. "So now what are you going to do? Just give up and let Cade ruin the Nightosphere?"

I thought about it for a second. Then, I gave a small smile. "I know somebody who might have an idea."

Fionna's POV

I was a little scared to go visit Marshall's mother. She and I weren't exactly on good terms. I thought she might be furious at me for nearly killing her when I accidently brought her from the Nightosphere into Aaa. But Marshall assured me that she wasn't upset about it and that she really wanted to meet me. For my soul's sake, I hoped he was right.

We finally neared his mother's castle. I flew through an open window and down a corridor. We reached a huge door. He opened it and floated in. A tall woman sat at a small table, going over a few maps. She bore a striking resemblance to Marshall Lee. She looked up from her work and smiled at us. "Marshall Lee! You're back!" She got up and hugged him. Much to my surprise, he smiled and hugged her back. Marshall always told me he didn't get along with his mother. Apparently, they had made up or something.

"Hey, Mom," he answered. Then he turned to me. "Mom, you remember Fionna, right?"

I gave a small wave. "Hello," I choked out. I was still terrified of what she may do to me.

"Oh yes," she responded, walking over and shaking my hand. She smiled at me. "The little human adventuress from Aaa. Long time no see. Still as good with a sword as you were at our last encounter?"

I laughed nervously. "I really am sorry about that." I replied. "But, it's my job to keep the Land of Aaa safe and you were kind of stealing everyone's souls."

She laughed with me. "I get it, dear. I can get a little out of hand. Just don't try it again."

"Definitely not." I giggled.

She looked over at Marshall Lee. "So, I trust your rescue mission went well?"

He frowned and looked at his feet. I could tell he was nervous about telling his mom what happened. "Well…not exactly."

She walked over and stared down at him. "What do you mean, Marshall Lee?"

He kicked at the ground with his feet. "Cade kind of found me trying to save Fionna, and I sort of had to make a trade with him to get her back."

She groaned and threw her hands into the air. "Marshall Lee, what did you do now?"

He looked up and sighed. "Now before you get mad," he started. "I need you to know that I love Fionna more than anything and she means the world to me. I would do anything to keep her safe."

"Marshall," she said slowly. "What did you give him?"

"The title of Vampire King," he mumbled.

Her face distorted into an evil monster. Her eyes glowed red with fury. "YOU WHAT!" she screamed. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Mom," Marshall pleaded, taking a step back. "I didn't have another choice! He was going to kill her. I couldn't let that happen."

She slowly went back to normal and turned to me. "Fionna, could you give us a second?" she hissed.

"S-s-sure," I stammered. I walked into the hall and closed the door. Then, I immediately pressed my ear against the door the way I had seen Marshall do whenever he eavesdropped on people. There was no way I was going to miss out on this conversation.

"How could you give up the throne for some human girl?" Marshall's mom yelled. "Do you know what Cade will do now that he rules the Nightosphere? He'll destroy everything that we've worked so hard to build! He'll enslave the people! He'll ruin everything!"

"Mom, I wasn't just going to stand there and let Cade kill her!" Marshall retorted. "I love her!"

"Marshall Lee! You can't possibly tell me this girl is more important to you than all of your subjects!"

"Well she is!" he yelled back. I blushed. "She is everything to me! I'd do anything for her."

There was a moment of silence. Then, Marshall's mother spoke again. "She really means that much to you?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, Mom. She really does." Marshall sighed.

"Okay, Marshall Lee." She answered. "I get it. If she really means that much to you, then I get why you gave Cade the throne."

"Thanks, Mom." I heard Marshall reply. I was red with embarrassment. I still couldn't believe Marshall Lee was willing to give up his whole Kingdom for me. No one had ever even come close to doing something like that for me.

"That still doesn't change the fact that we'll have to try and find a way to take back the crown." Marshall's mom suddenly said.

"You mean another rebellion?" Marshall asked. "But that could take years."

"No," she answered. "I have a faster idea." Suddenly, Marshall's mother threw open the door. She had a mischievous smile like she knew I had been listening the whole time. Marshall blushed when he saw I had been eavesdropping. "Would you like to join us?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." I answered quietly. I got up and walked into the room. Marshall Lee's mother closed the door and turned to us.

"So what's this plan you have?" Marshall asked.

_**In the words of LSP, "DRAMA BOMB!" Hope you guys like this chapter. What on Earth could Marshall Lee's mother be thinking? I'll try to update ASAP. Please read and rate!**_


	10. The Plan

_**Thank you for the incredible reviews! I hope that like reading my story as much as I like writing it! Enjoy this chapter!**_

Marshall Lee's POV

My mom walked over to a tall bookcase on the other side of the room. She pulled out a thick brown book and brought it over to the table we were at. When she set it down, I glanced at the cover. _Official Rules and Guidelines of Vampire Monarchy__._ I groaned. My mother had made me read it back when I was ten. I read the first five pages and then lied and told her I had read the rest. It was without a doubt the most boring book ever written.

"What do we need that snooze-fest for?" I whined.

She sighed. "Marshall, maybe if you ever _read_ the manual, you'd know that it contains a lot of useful information, like how to stop Cade," She laughed when she saw the shock in my face. "You really think I didn't know that, Marshall Lee? I'm your mother after all. Now, back to my plan." She opened the book and flipped through the pages. She stopped on one page and pointed.

"Any vampire may the title of Vampire King if they defeat the current Vampire King in a lamia proelio."

"What's that?" Fionna asked. I turned and looked at her.

"It's essentially a vampire battle. If I can defeat Cade in a lamia proelio, then I can reclaim the crown." I answered.

"Oh," she responded. She turned to my mother. "May I see that book for a second?"

"Wait Fi, don't!" I said, reaching to grab the book. There was something I wasn't telling Fionna about the lamia proelio.

She beat me to it. Fionna snatched up the book and skimmed the page. Suddenly, she gasped.

"A LAMIA PROELIO IS TO THE DEATH!" she shouted. She looked at me; her eyes fill of concern and fear. "There's no way you can do this! What if you lose? I won't let you do this!"

"Fionna, I have to." I said quietly. "It's for the good of the Nightosphere. I'll be fine."

She turned to look at my mother. "How could you let him do this!" she yelled. "He's your son! Are you really going to let him do this! Don't you care about him at all?"

"Of course I do!" she screeched back. "Do you really think I don't love my son? This is not my decision to make for him!" Fionna looked at her shocked. Slowly, my mom calmed down and looked at me. "Marshall Lee, this is _your_ decision. Are you willing to do this?"

I sighed. I wanted to refuse, return back to Aaa, and forget any of this ever happened. However, I couldn't do that to the people of the Nightosphere. I was the rightful ruler of the Nightosphere, and it was my duty to keep my people safe. "I'll do it," I answered.

My mom nodded. "Okay. Go home and get some rest. Technically, Cade won't be the true ruler for another week. He has to be accepted by the Council. You can challenge him then."

"What about you," I replied. "Cade will try to make sure there's no opposition to him taking the crown. He'll come after you and anybody who supports us."

"I'll be fine, Marshall Lee." she replied. "If he thinks he can take me out, he's got another thing coming. I may be 20,000 years old, but I still got a few tricks up my sleeve. You need to worry about getting ready for this fight of yours."

"You're right, mom. C'mon, Fionna let's go." I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Bye, Mom."

"Good-bye, Marshall." she smiled at me. "Be careful."

"I will," I smiled back at her. She looked over at Fionna. "Great seeing you again, Fionna."

Fionna waved at her. "Nice seeing you too. Hope to see you again soon."

"Me, too. Who knows, next time we meet, I might finally be the mother of the groom."

Me and Fionna blushed deeply. "Mom!" I groaned.

She laughed. "I'm just messing with you, honey. See you soon."

I waved at her then took off with Fionna. We flew through the Nightosphere and made it to the main gate. I introduced Fionna to Charles, and then headed back to Aaa. Finally, we made it to Fionna and Cake's treehouse. I knocked on the door. "Cake!" I shouted. "It's me, Marshall Lee!"

I heard a slam and the door swung open. "Fionna!" she cried out as she opened the door. She ran over and hugged her. "Thank Glob you're safe, baby!" She looked up at me. "Thank you so much Marshall Lee! I knew you'd save her! So, did everything go well?"

Fionna glanced over at me nervously. "Not exactly…" We went inside and Fionna and I explained to her what had happened. She was just as concerned about the lamia proelio. But, I convinced her I'll be fine. Afterwards, I headed home. It had been an exhausting week and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Well, that could have turned out better," I thought out loud. I had been trying to stay calm about all of this, but I was starting to get nervous about the lamia proelio. If I lost, not only would the entire Nightosphere would be doomed, but I would _die_. The idea of _finally_ dying puzzled me. What would happen after that? I knew that humans had believed in heaven, hell, reincarnation and a bunch of other things, but I hadn't thought about that much until now. Did any of these things really exist, or would I just disappear from existence? And if they did, what would happen to me? I pushed these thoughts out of my head. "Don't think about that," I thought. "I won't let that happen."

I tried to think about happier things. Good things had come out of this adventure. Finally, I was able to see my mother again. Most of the time, I was hated her. But deep down, I knew that wasn't true. I loved her and that wasn't going to change no matter what she didx. Sometimes, it would bother me that I hadn't seen her in forever and I wanted to call her or go see her. But I was scared of what she would say. I was convinced she would hate me for cutting off ties with her. Today, a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I knew she loved me and she knew I loved her.

Plus, I had Fionna back, and she was safe at home. If I hadn't gotten her back, nothing else would have mattered. I didn't want to keep going without her. She brought happiness back to my existence. _"She's going to die sometime,"_ a little voice in my head taunted._ "What are you going to do then?"_ I tried to stop thinking about that too. Honestly, I didn't know what I would do when she was gone. I knew without a doubt that watching her age and die would kill me inside. When I first started to think about that, I considered just leaving Aaa, not dealing with it and forgetting about her. But I knew that it would be impossible to forget about Fionna. I couldn't go on knowing that I hadn't been there for her. No matter what happened, I wasn't going to leave her. I was going to be there for her through it all. "I have to beat Cade," I said quietly. "I will not lose."

_**I'm so sorry for taking forever to update. I had spring break, vacation, huge projects, and absolutely no time to write. Plus, I had a massive writing block. Thank you so much for giving me such awesome praise on my story. It means the world to me. I promise I'll update faster this time. **_

_**P.S. If anyone is wondering what a lamia proelio is, it means "vampire battle" in Latin.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for not updating sooner. My teachers have just been piling on homework. Plus, I've had a massive writer's blog. Happy Easter!**_

Fionna's POV

The next day, I decided to head over to Marshall Lee's house. I woke up early and snuck out before Cake woke up. I still had to thank him for rescuing me. Also, I desperately wanted to talk to him about the lamia proelio. I was terrified of him actually fighting in this. I knew Marshall could handle himself. He was constantly helping me out with adventures, and had saved my skin a few times. However, the stakes were considerably bigger here. In every adventure we had together, I had never really been afraid of him _dying_. After all, Marshall was a vampire. He didn't breathe, so he couldn't drown or suffocate. He could fly, so he couldn't fall to his death. His wounds healed instantly, so he didn't get injured. He had no blood, so he couldn't bleed out. I knew there were things that could kill him; the sun, wooden stakes, holy water, etc. But Marshall knew how to avoid these things, and as long as he did, he was pretty much unstoppable. This was the first time I was afraid of losing him.

"Ironic," I thought out loud. I always thought Marshall Lee would have outlived me by a long shot. He was immortal, after all. When his mother had announced her plan, I desperately wanted to tell her it was a horrible idea. I wanted to beg Marshall not to do this. But his mom was right; it wasn't my decision to make. If Marshall Lee was willing to do this for his people, I wasn't going to stop him.

I finally reached his cave. I was pretty sure he'd be home. The sun had already risen and Marshall would probably be indoors right now. I walked up to the small house and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Marshall Lee opened the door. He seemed surprised to see me.

"Hey Fi," he said, smiling wide and revealed his set of fangs. "Isn't it a little early for you and Cake to be up?"

I shuffled my feet and smiled sheepishly. "Actually, it's just me. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened. Can I come in?"

"Sure," he said. He stepped aside and I walked in and sat down on the couch. He closed the door behind me and floated over. "What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving me." I said. "I honestly don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Did you really think I was just going to leave you with that psycho?"

I frowned a little bit. "But you lost your crown because of me. And now you'll have to risk your life because of me. If anything happens to you, it's going to be all my fault."

Marshall Lee sighed. "Is that what this is all about?" Taking my silence for a yes, he continued. "Fionna, this was not your fault, understand? If anything, it was that butt, Cade's. If he wasn't trying to take the throne, none of this would be happening. And nothing's going to happen to me. I've faced plenty of rivals before. This isn't my first lamia proelio and it won't be my last."

I managed a small smile. "Thanks, Marshy." Suddenly, I was confused. "So how does a lamia proelio work? I thought it was nearly impossible to kill a vampire."

"A lamia proelio has a very complicated procedure." he answered. "First, one challenges his opponent. Then a time and place is decided upon. In the middle of the day, when the sun is high and at its brightest, a black tent is set up and the magical barrier is set up to keep anyone out. After that, the battle can be begin. There are many ways to win, but your main goal is to destroy your opponent."

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"You can push them out of the barrier into the sun, destroying them. Or you can use any other vampire weakness against them."

I was quiet for a moment. Suddenly, I looked up at him. "Marshall," I said quietly. "What's going to happen if you lose?"

"That won't happen," he said, dead serious.

"How do you know?" I suddenly cried out.

"Because I won't let it," he replied, grabbing my hand. "I promise."

I smiled again. "You better not." I teased and kissed him on the cheek.

Just then, my phone rang. I pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?" I answered.

"FIONNA!" the person on the other end shouted angrily. "WHERE IN GLOB'S NAME ARE YOU?"

"Cake?" I responded. "Is that you?"

"YOU BET IT IS!" she shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"At Marshall's house," I replied calmly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I'VE BEEN FREAKED OUT! GET HOME NOW!" she continued and then hung up.

"Ugggh," I groaned, throwing my hands in the air. "She's so overprotective sometimes. I got to go home."

"Cake?" Marshall smirked.

"Yeah," I moaned. "I better go."

"Ok, see you later," he responded, kissing me on the cheek. I blushed. Then, I became serious again.

"Marshall Lee," I said quietly. "If I don't see you before this battle, I just want to say good luck."

"Thanks, Fi" he answered. He saw how sad I looked. "Fionna, I'll be fine. I promise."

I got up, and headed towards the door. Halfway through the door, I stopped, and turned around. "Marshall Lee, I'd better see you again."

"You will," he responded. "I swear."

Marshall Lee's POV

About a week after Fionna stopped by, my mom finally called me saying that Cade was going to be given the title of Vampire King by the Council. Now would be the perfect opportunity to challenge him to the lamia proelio. I grabbed my umbrella and started to head towards the portal. I headed down and soon made it to the gate. There, I met Charles again. He looked very different since I had last met with him. He appeared visibly shaken.

"Sir, is it true what they have been saying?" he asked, quite anxious. "Has Cade really taken the crown?"

Charles had been an important friend to my family for centuries. He had stuck by my family through many rebellions. It would be safe to tell him what was going on. I looked around to make sure that nobody would overhear. "Yes, Charles. It is. Who told you that?"

"A member of the Council stopped by a few days ago. Don't worry, my Lord. No one else knows about this but you, me and the council."

"Good," I sighed.

"What are you going to do, sir?" he asked. "Cade will ruin the Nightosphere."

"Don't worry," I responded. "I won't let him. I have a plan."

"Good luck, sir," he called as I floated off.

"Thanks!" I shouted back. I continued to make my way to the Council's meeting hall. I decided to avoid the route through the city and instead made my way through the dense forests. Finally, I arrived. I walked through the hall and made my way to the main meeting hall. I paused for a moment. _"Do I really want to do this?"_ I thought to myself. _"I could just leave now and forget any of this ever happened."_

_ "No," _answered the little voice in my head. _"You have to do this for the people of the Nightosphere." _I sighed and kicked open the doors. The Council, my mother, and Cade turned around to face me.

"Cade!" I shouted. "I challenge you to a lamia proelio!"

_**I hope you like this chapter! I'll try to update faster next time. I saw the Lorax recently, and the guy kind of reminds me of Marshall Lee.**_

_**Same hair**_

_**Sings a lot**_

_**In that one song, same red electric guitar.**_


	12. The Challenge

_**Sorry it took so long for me to update! My teachers are trying to kill me! I have three history projects, a poster to create in English, and a book fanfiction to write. I'm trying really hard to find time to write but, I don't know how soon I can write the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

Marshall Lee's POV

Cade smirked, "Well, if it isn't the _ex_-Vampire King."

I ignored him and walked up to the Council. "I challenge Cade to a lamia proelio for the title of Vampire King," I repeated.

"Marshall Lee," the head councilmen said. "If you do not mind us asking, how did you come to lose the crown to Cade in the first place?"

I stood in silence for a minute. Should I tell them about Fionna and how Cade had used her to blackmail me? What would the Council think about me dating a mortal?

My mother seemed to read my thoughts. She stood up. "My son was forced to give up the crown for reasons that are not important at the moment. The real matter at hand is that Cade had just been challenged to a lamia proelio."

"Big talk for an old bat," He murmured.

I growled and lunged at Cade. "Shut up. NOW."

He narrowed his eyes. "Make me, oaf."

I popped out my fangs and hissed.

"Calm down, both of you." The councilmen shouted. I glared at Cade and then walked over to the other side of the room.

"Now, Cade. Marshall Lee has challenged you to a lamia proelio. Now you can either accept or decline. But please behave in a respectable manner."

"Fine," he sniffed. "I accept your challenge, Marshall Lee."

"The challenge has been accepted." The councilmen announced. "Since Marshall Lee is the challenger, Chad may decide on the date and location."

I saw him smile mischievously. I knew he had a trick up his sleeve. What was he up to?

"We will battle tomorrow in the grasslands of Aaa." He declared.

So that's his plan, I thought. Fionna lived in the grasslands. Was he planning to drag her into this again? If he did, I would destroy him. However, I was going go that anyway.

"Fine," I agreed. He smirked and I scowled back at him.

"The lamia proelio has been decided. This meeting of the Council is over." The councilmen announced.

I went to talk to my mom as the council left the hall. "Thanks for covering for me," I said, giving her a hug.

"I'm your mother, it's my job," she answered jokingly.

"He's planning something again, Mom." I continued. "Fionna lives in the grasslands. He's probably going to try and drag her into this again."

"Well, you'll just have to be ready for whatever he may try. Why don't you go by her house and warn her."

"I can't. If she knows where it is, she'd show up for sure."

"You're probably right." She responded. "Just stay alert."

"I will. Thanks for your help, Mom." I smiled at her. "I got to go. I need to stop by a friend's place before this goes down."

"Okay," she said, giving me a hug. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I said softly as I started to float off. But Cade stood in front of me at the door.

"Move. Now." I said angrily, trying to shove him to the side.

"Is that anyway to talk to your King," he cackled.

"You won't be King for much longer. Not if I can help it."

He laughed. "You think you can destroy me? We'll see." He finally stepped aside and I began to leave.

"Hey, you're little girlfriend lives in the grasslands, doesn't she?" he called out. "It'd be a real shame if she just happened to show up in the middle of things."

I suddenly lost control and slammed Cade up against a wall. "You better leave her out of this. You hear me, you psycho."

"Calm down, lover-boy," he laughed shoving me off. He began to fly off. "See you tomorrow."

I groaned, angrily. "Moron," I sighed. I took off down the halls and headed towards the gates to the Nightosphere. I flew through the forests towards the Candy Kingdom. I finally made it to the Candy Castle. I looked through the windows and saw him in the lab, working with a beaker full of a gurgling, yellow liquid. I snuck up behind him and leaned in close. He still had absolutely no idea I was there. Being a vampire has its advantages.

"Whatcha doing?" I sang out.

He screamed and spilled a tube of purple powder into the beaker. The liquid turned a deep green and suddenly exploded. Gumball and I were both covered in a red slime.

"WHAT THE HECK, MARSHALL LEE!" he screamed. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"Sorry," I murmured. I looked down at my shirt, disgusted. This stuff was going to take weeks to wash out. "I came by to talk to you. Fionna told about what happened, right?"

"She told me that you lost the title of Vampire King to Cade, yes." He turned to look at me. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to have to fight him in a lamia proelio." I answered.

"If my research is correct, that's a battle to the death." He said nervously. "Do you really want to do that?"

"I have to, for the people of the Nightosphere. If the Duchess of Lemongrab came back, wouldn't you do anything to keep the Candy people safe."

"Of course I would," he sighed. "So why did you come by?"

"I need to borrow your demon blood dagger." I answered.

"Why," he asked, looking confused.

"Because, it's always best to have a weapon in a lamia proelio in case you can't simply destroy your opponent. Can I borrow it or not?"

"Sure." He began to rummage through the drawers in the cabinets behind him. Finally, he pulled it out and handed it to me. I looked down to examine it. It was a deep burgundy red and felt incredibly heavy for its size. The blade was long and thin, with a wicked sharp edge. It looked very capable of destroying a vampire.

"This sword is pretty hardcore, Gumby," I said. "Where'd you get your hands on it?"

"My great-grandfather once killed a demon that was terrorizing the villagers in Marshmallowy Meadows." He answered. "One of the best blacksmiths in Aaa used its blood to create this sword. It's been passed down ever since."

"Thanks for letting me borrow it," I called, floating towards the window. "See you later."

"I'd better!" he shouted back.

I flew home and fiddled with my guitar for a while. Finally, I went to bed. I tried not to think too much about tomorrow's battle. _"What was he planning?"_ I thought to myself. I knew he was going to try and drag Fionna into this again. "I'll keep her out of this," I thought out loud. "He won't beat me this time."

_**Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update faster next time, but no promises. I hope that the story is going well so far. My imagination is getting sucked into school projects and it gives me a massive writer's block. Thanks for reading!**_


	13. The Battle

_**You guys, I'm so sorry that this took forever. Thank you to all my loyal readers to have been waiting patiently for an update. I am going to try really hard to finish this story up soon. You all are the best! I would never keep writing if it wasn't for your encouragement! Enjoy!**_

Marshall Lee' POV

The next morning, Schwabbla woke me up, meowing for food. I sighed and followed her to her food bowl. "You can be a pain, you know that?" I laughed. I filled her bowl and she dove right into it. Just then, I remembered the lamia proelio was today. I checked the clock on my wall. It was already 10:30. The battle would take place at 12:00. "Today's the day," I groaned. I grabbed an apple and sucked the red out of it. Then I grabbed my guitar and played aimlessly for a few minutes. Just then, the phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Marshall Lee! Why are you still home! The battle's in an hour and a half!" I heard a woman scream.

I laughed, "Hey, mom. How's it going?"

"Stop messing around!" she shouted back. "You need to take this seriously, there's a lot at stake here! Do you understand how important this is?"

"Mom, calm down," I responded. "I'm not going to lose. Cade's all talk and no fang."

She softened her voice. "Don't get so cocky. You cannot lose. I don't want to lose you. And you have to worry about that girl of yours."

I became serious. "Everything's going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere for a while. And I am not going to let anything happen to Fionna again."

I heard her sigh. "I hope your right. Good luck, Marshall. I love you."

I smiled. It had been a while since I heard her say that and it.

"I love you, too Mom." I responded.

I hung up the phone and put my guitar back on its stand. I reached into the drawer on the side of my couch and pulled out the demon blood dagger. "Hope this comes in handy," I sighed. I grabbed my umbrella and flew out the door and headed towards the Grasslands. I took an extra half-hour since I took the long route to avoid Fionna's house. I couldn't risk her seeing me pass by .I still managed to arrive a half-hour early. Everything was already set up. A huge black tent stood in the middle of the meadow, repelling any sun. I sat down on a rock and started to think about the battle. Up until now, I had been totally convinced I was going to win. But now, I was starting to have doubts. What if I really died? It would kill Fionna. _"Maybe I should have told here where the battle was taking place," _I thought to myself. _"At least I would have been able to say goodbye."_ But I knew I couldn't do that. There was no doubt that that was exactly what Cade wanted me to do. He wanted to use her, but I wasn't going to let her. I just hoped I was going to get to see her again.

"Well, look who decided to show up," I heard someone shout.

I turned around and saw Cade standing there. He also had an umbrella to keep the sun from killing him. We both steeped under the tent. I scoffed. "I should being saying the same about you."

"Enough talk," he said. He looked at a watch. "It's noon. You ready to do this."

"As ready as I'll ever be," I laughed. I chanted an ancient vampire spell and a magic barrier formed around the tent.

"Let's go," I growled, and lunged at Cade.

Fionna's POV

I woke up the next morning worrying about the battle. I had tried to call Marshall Lee yesterday and ask him about it, but he wasn't home. _"I wonder when the battle's going to take place." _I thought to myself. _"No one's even told me where it's going to be."_

I got dressed and ran downstairs. I found Beemo and Cake eating Bacon Pancakes. "Hey, save some from me!" I shouted.

Cake laughed at me. "There's some more on the stove, girl. Calm down."

I grabbed the plate she had left and started to eat with her. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "I got it," I told Cake and ran to answer the door. A short green troll stood at the door. He was carrying a scroll and wore a fancy vest.

"May I help you?" I asked him.

"Are you Fionna the Adventuress?" he asked.

"I am," I responded, confused. _"What does this guy want?" _ I wondered.

"I have a message for you from the Vampire King," he said, handing her the scroll. I took it from him and for a second, I thought he meant Marshall. But then, I remembered what had happened and realized he really was talking about Cade.

"Ok, thanks," I said, closing the door. _"What does this scumbag want know?"_ I thought. I sat down on the couch and opened up the scroll.

_Dear Fionna,_

_Hey, long time no see. No doubt you heard about the lamia proelio coming up from Marshall Lee. He would have told you, I hope. However, I thought you might not have gotten all the details, so I'll be happy to provide them. The battle will be taking place today outside the edge of the Oaktown Forest at around noon. Since that is pretty near your home, I hope I'll see you there to cheer on your little boyfriend. It'd be a shame if you didn't get to see him again._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Cade Douglass_

_ The NEW Vampire King_

Immediately, I freaked out. They were going to the battle here, in the Grasslands? _"No wonder Marshall didn't want me to know about the battle,"_ I thought. _"He's probably afraid that I would show up."_ I walked back into the kitchen and showed the scroll to Cake. She read it and frowned.

"So what are you going to do, honey?" Cake asked me.

I sighed. "This is probably some kind of trap, isn't it?" I asked her.

Cake nodded. "Probably, sweetie."

"But I feel like if I don't go, something terrible is going to happen to him." I responded.

"So what are you going to do?" she repeated.

I'm going," I said, and headed out the door.

_**Hope you guys liked the chapter. I am going to try to get back on schedule and finish this up.**_

_**P.S. Have any of you heard the huge Adventure Time News, AKA "Bad Little Boy?" If you don't know what I'm talking about and don't mind spoilers, look it up. I can't way!**_


	14. The Final Showdown

_**Thank you guys for being so patient. You guys are the best fans a writer could ever ask for! We're coming to the end of the story. I've got a lot of ideas for the next one. P.S. Did anyone catch "Bad Little Boy?" It was pretty incredible. I absolutely love Donald Glover in Community, and Childish Gambino is one of the greatest rappers on the planet. Now, back to the story.**_

Fionna's POV

I raced through the Grasslands, trying to make it there before the battle was over. It was already 12:30, but I prayed I just wasn't too late. I was going to be there, whatever happened. If Marshall Lee killed Cade, I would be there to congratulate him. And if he didn't, I was going to be there to tear Cade apart limb by limb myself. _"Shut up Fionna!" _I cursed at myself. _"That's not going to happen! He will not lose!"_

Finally, I came up over a hill and saw a large black tent near the edge of the forest. I saw the two fighting underneath it. They both appeared to still be fine. The battle must have just started. "Thank Glob," I panted, as I slowed to a halt near the perimeter of the tent. "I'm not too late." I looked up and observed the tent. It was big enough for a fight, but not by much. I tried to get closer, but a pale green haze kept me from stepping any closer. I was confused at first, but then I remembered what Marshall had told me earlier. This must be the magic barrier. I stopped banging on it and stepped back to watch the fight.

Both vampires had morphed into their bat-monster forms. Neither Marshall Lee nor Cade seemed to be winning, which left me both relieved and scared. Both had sustained minor cuts and bruises, but no major injuries so far. Just then, Marshall Lee managed to sock Cade in the chin. The barrier muffled most of the noise, but I could still hear Cade let out a loud hiss. He slid back and morphed back to his humanoid form. Marshall Lee quickly morphed back to his humanoid form as well and pounced at Cade, pinning him to the ground. Cade winced as part of his head grazed the outside the barrier and started to burn. I cheered silently in my head, and watched excitedly as Marshall Lee stood and picked him up by the collar, ready to hurl him out of the barrier and end this once and for all.

All of a sudden, Cade glanced my way. He made eye contact with me and a wide, evil smile spread across his face. He looked back at Marshall Lee and said something I couldn't make out. Marshall Lee looked over at me, shocked. Cade gave a small nod. Suddenly, two giant vampires appeared and each grabbed one of my arms. I tried to struggle out of their grasp, but they were too strong. I looked up at Marshall Lee, who looked back at me, terror in his eyes. "Not again," I groaned quietly.

Marshall Lee's POV

_During the beginning of the lamia proelio_.

I lunged at Cade and tried to catch him by the throat. He quickly stepped aside and I slid across the ground. I caught one of his legs and threw him to the ground. He raked at my arms with his nails and hurled me off him. We both began to circle each other. Cade tried to leap at me, but I leaped aside and he tumbled across the ground. He started to pant and looked up at me with a smirk.

"Pretty good, my _former_ King." He scoffed. I laughed.

"You're not so terrible yourself," I said. I suddenly became dead serious. "But I'm still going to destroy you."

We began to slowly circle each other again. "Such a pretty girlfriend you have Marshall Lee," Cade said.

"You leave Fionna out of this." I growled.

"Yes, you would do anything for that little girl, wouldn't you," he chuckled. "I'm sure it would just kill you if anything happened to her. Maybe I should pay her a little visit after I destroy you."

I stopped for a second. Then I hissed at him. "I'm only going to say this one more time. Leave Fionna Alone."

He laughed and morphed into his bat form. Before I had a chance to change myself, he jumped onto me. "You are going to die," he whispered. "And once you're dead, I'm going to kill your girlfriend. And her little cat. I will hunt down every person you've ever cared about, and destroy them slowly. Just because you care about them. And I take what you care about."

I too quickly transformed into a bat monster and hurled Cade off of me. I let off a furious roar and we began to fight again. He tried to lunge at me, but I managed to catch him in the chin with my fist. He morphed back into his human form and skidded across the ground. Before he could recover, I pounced onto him, morphing back into my human form. I lifted him up and prepared to hurl him out of the barrier. "Now, you're the one that's going to die." I snarled.

He looked at me in fear. Then, he looked over to the side and smiled. "Not just yet," he laughed.

I looked over to where he had. I gasped when I made eye contact with Fionna. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cade give a small nod. Suddenly, two vampires appeared and grabbed Fionna. I saw her scream and tried to fight them off. I snarled and tightened my grip on Cade's throat. "Call them off, now." I screamed at him. "This is against the rules and you know it."

He laughed. "All's far in love and war, my friend. Now I would let go, before anything happens to her."

I started to shake him back and forth. "I will destroy you right now you miserable…"

He gave another nod and suddenly, one of the guys flipped her around and jerked her arm up. Even through the magic barrier, I could hear a crack and heard Fionna scream. He let her go and she collapsed, her arm hanging uselessly against her side. I gasped in horror and immediately dropped Cade. I looked down at him. "What will it take for her to go free?" I said, trying to stay serious, though I could hear my voice crack with fear.

He laughed again. "You're lucky, Marshall Lee." he said. "Not many people get the chance to walk away from a lamia proelio. I'm going to let you live, but you can never come near the Nightosphere again. If you try to challenge me again, she will die."

I sighed, but realized that I didn't have another choice if I wanted to keep Fionna. "Fine Cade," I moaned. I destroyed the magical barrier and walked over to shake his hand. "It's over."

He smiled and extended his hand. Suddenly, he faced dropped into a look of horror while mine grew into a smirk. He looked down in shock as I stepped away and admired my handiwork. Gumball's demon blood dagger was hanging out of his chest, right in his heart. He dropped to his knees and looked at me in horror. "For you." I smiled. He slumped over on the ground, and crumbled into ash, the royal gem sitting amongst his dust. I picked it up and smiled at it, then shoving it in my pocket. Just then, I remembered Fionna and turned to face Cade's goons, who looked at me with fear and shock. "Leave," I growled, and they quickly flew off. I rushed to her side and kneeled by her. She smiled up at me weakly as I inspected her wound. Her shoulder was definitely dislocated and her arm was broken in a couple of places, but it would heal. "You okay?" I whispered. She nodded and looked over at the pile of ash were Cade had been.

"I've had worse. Did we win?" she asked, looking up at me. I laughed.

"Yeah, we did," I smiled, and pulled her into a kiss.

_**Final chapter on the way. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	15. Epilouge

_**Thank you guys for all the feedback! Since you requested it, here is a final wrap-up chapter! Thank you to everyone who stuck with it for the whole story, enjoy!**_

Marshall Lee's POV

A couple months after the whole Cade mess, Gumball threw LSP a nineteenth birthday party at the Candy Castle. LSP insisted I play and Fionna came as my date. For a sissy, Gumball actually threw a pretty incredible party. Of course, I probably shouldn't talk about him like that. His dagger saved me and Fionna's life.

After finishing a couple songs, I looked out over the audience and spied Fionna. She was wearing a lacy lavender dress that matched perfectly with the purple cast on her arm. The cast was covered in signatures, but of course mine was the biggest. She caught my gazed and waved enthusiastically, giving me a thumbs up. I smiled and waved back.

"This next song," I spoke into the mic, "Goes out the bravest, funniest, most beautiful girl in the kingdom of Aaa." I laughed as I saw Fionna start to blush. "I think w all know who I'm talking about, my girlfriend, Fionna!" Everyone began to applaud as I plucked out the first few notes of the song.

_**When life leaves you high and dry**_

_**I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help**_

_**I'll shut down the city lights,**_

_**I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, to make you well**_

_**When enemies are at your door I'll carry you away from war**_

_**If you need help, if you need help**_

_**Your hope dangling by a string**_

_**I'll share in your suffering to make you well, to make you well**__**  
><strong>__**Give me reasons to believe that you would do the same for me**__**  
><strong>__**and I would do it for you, for you**_

_**Baby I'm not moving on**_

_**I love you long after you're gone**_

_**For you, for you**_

_**You will never sleep alone**_

_**I love you long after you gone long after you're gone, gone, gone**_

I looked up and saw her blushing, and smiling happily. I winked and continued the song._**  
><strong>__**When you fall like a statue**_

_**I'm gonna be there to catch you**_

_**Put you on your feet, you on your feet**_

_**And if your well is empty**_

_**Not a thing will prevent me**_

_**Tell me what you need, what do you need**__**  
><strong>__**I surrender honestly**_

_**You've always done the same for me**__**  
><strong>__**so I would do it for you, for you**_

_**Baby I'm not moving on**_

_**I love you long after you're gone**_

_**For you, for you**_

_**You would never sleep alone**_

_**I love you long after you're gone**_

_**And long after you're gone, gone, gone**_

I jumped off the stage and swooped into the audience. I caught her by the waist, causing her to squeal I surprise. I lifted her up into the air and looked her dead in the eyes as I continued the song._**  
><strong>__**You're my back bone, you're me cornerstone**_

_**You're my crutch when my legs stop moving**_

_**You're my head start, you're my rugged heart**_

_**You're the post that I've always needed**_

_**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**_

_**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**_

_**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**_

_**Like a drum my heart never stops beating**__**  
><strong>__**for you, for you**_

_**Baby I'm not moving on**_

_**I love you long after you're gone**_

_**For you, for you**_

_**You would never sleep alone**_

_**I love you long after you go**_

_**For you, for you**_

_**Baby I'm not moving on**_

_**I love you long after you're gone**_

_**For you, for you**_

_**You would never sleep alone**_

_**I love you long, long after you're gone**__**  
><strong>__**like a drum baby don't stop beating**_

_**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**_

_**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**_

_**Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you**_

I flew back onto the stage and landed carefully as finished the song and pulled her in for a kiss.

_**And long after you're gone, gone, gone**_

_**I love you long after you're gone, gone, gone**_

The audience erupted into applause, but I could barely hear them over the wave of emotions rushing through my head as I kissed her. Suddenly, LSP yelled out, "OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS! DRAMABOMB!" We broke apart and looked up. Fionna suddenly burst out laughing. I did too, before beginning to kiss her again._**  
><strong>_


End file.
